


The high cost of winning

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), MCU
Genre: Angst, Dr Strange is amazing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Not a big writer but it has been bouncing in my head, One Shot, Supreme Family, The Eye of Agamotto is not the time stone here, all mistakes my own, sometimes being a hero is not fun, world in jeopardy, world saving at a cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: The plan to save the world from long dead aliens just goes to hell quickly .  Stephen Strange acts fast and does what he has to. There are unplanned consequences. Tony and Stephen are made for each other and its forever.  Peter and Wong and the Cloak are family.





	The high cost of winning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, so I have been playing with this story for a few days and it had to leave my head. For better or worse, I am not a freaquent writer but hope it is readable! Not beta ed so all mistakes are mine please let me know if any stand out so i can fix em. This takes place a year or two after IW. The Eye of Agamotto is in use but is not the time stone anymore. Tony and Stephen are in a committed love relationship and Peter is their sort of son. Wong is a good friend  
> Leave me any thoughts !
> 
>  
> 
> As always I do not own the characters and this is for fun only and not for profit

The first blast that hit the earth was not overly destructive in nature. It was not designed to level cities or destroy the foundations of the planet. No, this was an initial subtle attack that effectively disabled all of the power systems world wide. Ensuring that there was no likely defense against the second wave of attack that was on its way. The second wave made up of hundreds of armed projectiles. Long range scans had confirmed each weapon in itself capable of destroying the planet. It was serious overkill, really. 

At least the moon would be safe on the other side of the Earth during the assault, that was kind of comforting. Peter had thought so.

………………

The planetary emergency had started with the unintentional triggering of an ancient alien defense system that had been laid out just beyond the borders of our solar system. 

The remains of a race of beings, long ago vanished, who had thoughtfully left their automated defense systems in place and fully functioning. A passing earth probe had inadvertently set off the long dormant defense mechanisms. 

The only evidence of this happening was an automated signal sent ahead as a warning to the Earth, heralding the inevitable destruction brought down upon intruders into their claimed space.

It unfortunately took a while to interpret the message. 

In the end it was a warning that gave them less than two earth solar days to make their peace with their imminent demise. It was almost cliche in its set up and delivery. It was like a poorly written B movie science fiction plot. Just not as fun. 

There was no time to rally any of the space-capable heavy hitter Avengers or other allies to help. Thor and Marvel were off world and unreachable. Not reachable in time anyway. There was very little opportunity to do much of anything. No time to launch an effective counter attack. The idea of launching rockets to destroy the incoming missles was briefly considered but judged not an option. If even was not destroyed and got by, it would be the end. 

Tony Stark was of course at the forefront of the decision making team, he was always the man with a plan and he had a plan for this. World leaders agreed to the ideas he presented without exception.  
The world’s one chance for success and was to use the global shield system that had been constructed for just this type of possibility. It had been designed and built by a team of scientists under Stark Industries supervision and begun shortly after the New York Attack. It was untested but complete and operational. In Theory.  
The available Avenger members were organised and assigned teams that were sent out all over the world to key power projection sites to help ensure that all went smoothly. 

The idea was straight forward, use the shield to deflect the incoming armaments and protect as much of the earth as possible.  
In all projections and simulations the global shield worked. The tech was solid, it was ready to go. The power projection sites were up and ready. They had the means and they had the power.  
Until they no longer did.

That initial blast that hit the Earth was unexpected. It was an hour or so ahead of the planned activation of the global shield. It was barely noticed and to most it felt like a strong warm summer wind with the smell of ozone, it was almost pleasant. Then everything went quiet.

Outside the Power projection point in upstate new York Tony Stark was instantly aware of the change in status.

“Talk to me FRIDAY!” Tony barked agitated and pacing, “What the hell was that?  
“Boss, I’m sorry, the power is out on a global scale. The blast that just hit was a power dampening field, it has wiped out all energy sources, nuclear, electrical, geothermal, hydro…..”

“I get it! Tony snapped “What is the estimated time to reboot the grids, restart power production? 

There was a pronounced hesitation from the AI.  
“I’m sorry Boss, it will take days if not weeks. There is no power beyond battery operated back ups, anywhere. All sources have been shut down cold. My systems and the suit are on minimum reserve and that is a miracle to be frank, sir.” there was palpable regret in the AI’s admission

Tony stared at Peter and Stephen. His self-chosen team for this effort.  
His self-chose family for this life. They stared back at him with expectation and worry.

“What can we do?” Peter asked with determination, obviously trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
Stephen did not ask, his face was a picture of stoic understanding, he already understood the gravity of the situation.

Tony looked back and forth at the two most important beings in his life and forced himself to state the most painful truth he could ever imagine having to speak:

“It’s done...we are done,” He took a ragged breath, “I’m sorry, I’ve got nothing. Jesus fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Stephen saw the utter devastation and despair in Tony’s eyes. This was it. There was no other plan, no backup , nothing up his sleeve. They had failed and shortly the earth and all souls upon it would cease to exist. Of course Tony was taking the blame on himself. Stephen wished there was time to comfort him but that was not their lot at the moment.

Stephen’s mind raced, there had to be another way, what had he missed or dismissed in their search for a solution to this problem. He chided himself, had he relied too much on the science as the offered solution? Had he not given the mystic solutions proper consideration?

His utter confidence and belief in Tony was well earned and he would not regret or belittle that. He did however curse his own complacency in this endeavor.  
He should have been better prepared and well, he should have been better, period.  
He-. No, he stopped himself on this unproductive path of thought, there was not time. He would revisit it later, hopefully there would be a later time for his self-flagellation. Such an odd thing to wish for.

His mind ran through wild possibilities and desperate measures. Power they needed power, to shield the Earth... He stilled suddenly. “Ah”

He turned quickly and took Tony by the shoulders, forcing the despondent engineer to look at him and acknowledge him in the moment. “You need to listen to me, please, Tony listen!” 

Stark turned and met the doctor’s eyes, Stephen waited until he saw the moment that he had Tony’s full attention.  
“Tony, there is a chance that I can fix this. It will be difficult and I have to try..” he felt himself rambling, “ I can do it, I think I can, might be dangerous.. but first you need to promise me something -”

Tony snapped suddenly to higher awareness cutting Stephen off. “No. Nope!” He glared “ THAT sentence NEVER ends with anything but shit! What are you planning?:...Tony raised his hands to Stephen’s shoulders mirroring his grip and shook him “What are you planning? “

“I’m telling you there is a way, that I can do this! I can stop this! Save us…there are risks but I have to try” Stephen lowered his voice pleading, “I Need to do this . Tony ,there’s no other way-”

“No! Fuck you!” Tony spat “ You do not ever get to say those words to me, again! “ he pushed against Stephen struggling, to do what he wasn’t sure..

“Please Tony,” Stephen tried to calm his lover, “ Please I have to do this. You know I have to try.”  
Tony shaking his head, not wanting to hear and knowing it was the truth he was hearing.  
“Please. It may look, well, bad but it will be fine ... You have to promise, that whatever happens don’t let anything stop me.. don’t let anyone interfere,” Tony heard the real meaning ‘Don’t you intervene’..

Tony closed his eyes and made a painful low moan of a sound.

Stephen held Tony’s face in his remarkably steady hands, “Please, promise you won’t interfere. I have to do this. It will be OK, I’ll be ok.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped in defeat. His wordless agreement made with a nod, his head hung down in quiet resolve. There was no other choice available and he knew it.

Stephen tilted Tony’s chin up and gently pressed his lips to the other man’s, feeling the hard set line of them soften only slightly in response. He understood.

He let Tony go and nodded to Peter , “Help him “ was all he said, Peter nodded grim determination sitting so out of place on his too young face.

“You as well, old friend” the sorcerer said over his shoulder to the Cloak of Levitation. The Cloak hesitantly left his shoulders dragging a lingering hem against his cheek in support, or perhaps farewell. Don’t think about that. It moved slowly to hover by Tony and Peter. 

Stephen centered himself and with well practiced gestures he opened the eye of Agamotto.  
Quickly he dropped to the ground crossing his legs. He brought forth layers of green glowing spells which encircled his wrists and spun silently. He stretched his arms out to his sides and his long fingered hands lowered until they touched the ground . He began chanting in earnest, in languages unknown to the ears of the people standing vigil close by. 

Stephen’s voice slowly increased in pitch and volume power evident in the words. The air around them began to vibrate and hum with energy. Vast amounts of power gathering in intensity and momentum, surrounding him growing by the second. His face contorting with the strain.

As the power gathered to him Stephen himself glowed with an internal light. In a twenty foot circle around him a spinning green and golden mandala formed on the ground. The earth surrounding him began sprouting snake like roots moving upward, writhing and seeking. They moved quickly toward the sorcerer and began coiling around him, some burrowing into his body through his robes. Stephen grimaced in obvious pain but continued the invocations in an even stronger voice. 

Tony was having difficulty watching the obvious ditress Stephen was enduring. He whispered “ No” and unconsciously moved forward but was easily restrained by Peter and the Cloak.

Stephen looked one last time at Tony with eyes full of apology before he threw his head back, staring skyward, his eyes glowing green, lost in the effort. No longer aware of those around him.

The skies overhead darkened with roiling clouds. Thunder raged, and the earth convulsed around the sorcerer. His hair stood straight and waved in the presence of building power . 

Stephen’s voice was a deafening boom as he uttered a single command word. Around him the circle of energy glowed and expanded as it shot up into the air piercing the thick storm clouds above him. Huge bolts of lightning arced into the energy column adding to its power.

 

Tony and peter could feel waves of unseen power moving past and through them from all directions, on its way to joining the power now being channeled through Stephen. Through him and up into the atmosphere. 

Tony felt a sudden pulling sensation and his knees buckled. Peter swayed as well and sat down heavily on the ground beside him, his arms still tightly grasping Tony in restraint or support or both. Sudden fatigue and confusion lasting a few moments, disorienting but not enough to keep Tony from keeping his eyes locked on Stephen. 

Tony would not look away, as Stephen’s outline shimmered now almost obscured by the power that moved through and around him. An earthquake shook the ground around them as an ear shattering crack of a sonic boom sounded. 

The clouds had suddenly dissipated to reveal the late afternoon sky, now changed to a green and gold fiery pattern of runes swirling in the air. Tony heard FRIDAY in his ear, “Boss, the earth is now fully encased in an energy field of unknown origin. It is not affected by the recent global power failure. It is emanating from a source close to your location.”

“Report on the incoming hostile projectiles” 

FRIDAY paused “The alien weapons are now hitting the energy field and are being absorbed into it, I estimate that in five point twenty four minutes all of the incoming projectiles will be neutralized.”

Five minutes never seemed so long. Tony watched, and waited as the glowing shield overhead pulsed in flashes as the barrage continued. He leaned into Peter never having shrugged off the boy’s hold on him.

“Boss, I can now report that all incoming projectiles have been destroyed. We have clear skies sir!”.

Tony stood with Peter and approached the power circle still churning around Stephen, 

Tony called out urgency in his voice, “Stephen! It’s over. You did it! Now it’s time to come back!” 

The vortex of power continued to whirl on. There was no acknowledgement from the absolutely still figure at its center.

Tony paced anxiously his voice raising as he tried to reach the sorcerer, “Come on Stephen, listen to me baby, you did it we are all safe! You did good! OKAY? but it’s time to stop now! Please!”

Still, no response came from the man in the center of the vortex,

“Its OVER , Stephen come back Now!” He held his hands out to the wall of pulsing energy. He touched it briefly and was thrown back caught by Peter and the Cloak. 

Tony scrambled back up and forced his palms against the green glowing wall bracing himself and not allowing himself to be thrown back.  
“STEPHEN GOD DAMNIT ! Stop this!”

The power under his hands changed and Tony cried out in surprise as he felt his own energy being sucked from his hands into the energy flow.  
“Stephen Stop!” he gasped in pain straining to break away.

Then at once the wall was gone, the energy dispelled into small shimmering clouds. Wisps of smoke rose from the scorched circle on the ground surrounding the sorcerer

The impaling roots had withdrawn and returned to the earth, The Eye had closed. Stephen sat upright for a moment looking small and confused then he quietly slumped over onto the burned grass.

Tony didn’t hesitate rushing forward to pick up the limp form of the doctor in his arms.  
He quickly brought him to a clear area and lay him gently down, frantically checking for signs of life.

His searching fingers found no trace of a pulse and no breath escaped the man’s lips.  
“No, NO, NO, This is not gonna happen” he mumbled as he took action.

Tony pushed Stephen’s face back and chin up and opened the needed airway. He sealed his lips over stephen’s lax ones and forced air from his own lungs into the man. Peter fell to his knees beside them anxiously waiting for instructions.

Tony reached out and laid his now guantlet covered hand over Stephen’s heart and willed the suit to shock him acting as a makeshift AED. 

Stephen’s lean form arched up off the ground with the shock then fell back, still. Tony prepared to repeat the action but was stopped by Peter, who was checking the doctor’s  
pulse. Stop, we have him!” The relief that flooded the kid’s face was a beautiful sight.

Stephen did not wake but his pulse continued getting stronger and his breathing normalized.  
Tony felt a laugh-sob bubble up out of his own chest as he raised Stephen’s upper body up and clasped him in a tight embrace burying his face in the man’s neck, way beyond any words.  
Peter leaned against them needing to be close and the cloak surrounded the three of them in a clear gesture of reassurance. . 

That is how Wong and Bruce found them minutes after.  
…………………………..

Stephen had not yet awoken. Wong had brought them all via portal to the New York Sanctum.  
Stephen was physically cleared of injuries and was declared stable. He was not yet responsive .

He was laid in his bed at the Sanctum under the watch of Wong and two Masters who were skilled in healing. 

Tony had taken up the place at his bedside. The Cloak had refused to leave and hovered at the bedside as well. Restlessly it frequently reached out touching both Tony and the sleeping Stephen. 

Peter made frequent quiet visits. Worry and exhaustion written clearly on his face, Tony attempted consolation with varying levels of success. The Cloak eventually took matters in it own ‘hands’ and it went to Peter and wrapped him up firmly and guided him to a couch to sleep.

Wong had returned at some point and stood quietly in the room for some time until Tony noticed his presence.

Wong stepped closer to the bed addressing Tony.

“Stephen is a powerful sorcerer. More so than I had ever suspected. What he did was truly remarkable but it took a great toll on his life force.” He watched the worry on Tony’s face.  
“Do not despair Stark, he is a strong man, and he will eventually awake. His physical form will recover in a short time. Though I am more concerned with his spiritual state once he awakens..”

Tony’s quizzical look urged Wong to elaborate.

“As you know, Stephen is an intensely moral individual. He is a doctor and his dedication to Doing No Harm. is an integral part of his spirit and character. “  
Tony silently agreed to the assessment.  
“He will need your support when he awakens. What he did to save the world may have difficult repercussions for him as far as his personal moral beliefs.”

“He saved the entire world” Tony rubbed a hand over his tired face, “what could be possibly morally questionable about that? It seems pretty solidly in the ‘Good column/…. So what is the problem?”

.  
Wong sighed. “The act itself was unquestionably the correct thing to do. The result was definitely, as you say, in the ‘Good column’. Unfortunately the means by which he achieved the feat has caused some collateral damage around the world.”

“How so.. what does that mean?” Tony asked becoming annoyed, “ What exactly did he do, walk me through it.”

Wong took a deep breath and looked at Tony somberly.  
“Stephen used the Eye to tap into the life force of the planet, and all present upon it. He called forth the primal energies of the Earth itself but it was not enough to do what had to be done, he had to take more. He had to take something from everyone alive on the planet.  
He called for all living things to contribute a measure of their life force to add to the power he needed.”  
Wong’s gaze shifted to Stephen before continuing..  
“There was no way to separate the weak from the strong the willing from the unwilling. There was no asking consent and no choice was given. There will have been those who had little or nothing to spare or to give. There will be those who did not survive because of what was taken. Stephen will undoubtedly blame this on himself and carry the responsibility and the guilt of their deaths.”  
Wong lowered his head and waited for Tony to ponder the information.

Tony returned his gaze to the sleeping man next to him. He knew the pain that that kind of guilt could bring, He had born his fair share. He knew it would be worse for Stephen.  
Stephen was a good man. The best of them all.  
“I will be here for him, whatever he needs,” Tony renewed this hold on Stephen’s hand.

Wong nodded and silently left the room.

………………………………..

Tony had fallen asleep at some point, his head resting on the bed next to Stephen. The twitching of the fingers he had clasped in his hand had awakened him. He sat up and watched Stephen’s face for any sign of waking. He gently ran his fingers through the hair at the man’s temple whispering soothing encouraging words.

“Hey there, time to wake up now Glinda,” Whispering, forcing himself to project a lightness he did not remotely feel. ‘Come back to me please’ he silently pleaded.  
Stephen’s breathing deepened and increased, his face scrunching as he neared awareness.

“Thats it beautiful., come on sleeping beauty, you’ve kept me waiting for days, I can’t take the silent treatment anymore” Tony babbled on in encouragement “ come on Elphaba the flying monkeys are lonely without you..”

Stephen face pinched in an irritated frown as he mumbled” ‘not.. damn...witch...sta-” the frequent complaint made Tony smile with a wave of relief, he hummed and blinked away a few threatening tears. “Of course not Sabrina.”

He watched with relief as pale silver eyes half opened and focused on him’ and a sleep roughened voice uttered “Hey.”

“Hey,” Tony responded smiling and raising Stephens’ hand to his lips. Kissing softly How are you feeling?’

Stephens tightened his hold on Tony s hand, “tired….what.. happened…?

Tony could see the instant that the sorcerer remembered what had occurred. The sudden despair that claimed his expressive face broke Tony’s heart. 

Stephen’s eyes opened wide with the sudden realization of his actions. “Oh…” he tried to sit up, “Oh my god…..what did I do..I didn’t mean to…..”

Tony firmly laid his hands on Stephen s shoulders and pushed him back down to the mattress trying to ground him. “ Hey hey “Shhhh, come on breathe, Tony cradled Stephen’s face in his hands staring into his eyes. 

“Listen to me, you did what you had to do and you saved billions of lives. So I need you to stop whatever train of self-condemnation that you are boarding right now. Can you do that for me.?” 

Stephen looked up, his red rimmed eyes searching Tony’s face before nodding in assent.

Tony leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Before we talk about anything else , I have to tell you something. You.” Tony stopped, emotion constricting his throat. “You are so fucking amazing and I need you to know that. You are everything to me and I cannot and will not do without you. Do you understand what I am saying“ 

Stephen took a breath and nodded eyes still wet..

“Good, you need to remember that and remember that you have saved everyone on this planet .” Tony tried to express the full magnitude of this fact.

“Not everyone-” Stephen choked out a humorless laugh.

“ No, uh-uh, stop. I know what you are thinking and feeling right now, You know I do. Been there 100%. And do I need to remind you of how many times you have you been on the other side of this conversation? Providing me with the supportive ass kicking I needed on those days when I dived into the deep end the self-hate pool?”

Tony let his thumbs caress sharp cheekbones as he looked deeply into silver blue eyes. “I know it is going to be hard. Won’t lie baby, it is going to hurt like hell. It will make you question your own right to exist and drag you through some dark places.” 

The pained look on Stephen’s face made Tony lean forward and kiss his lips softly. He pulled back and looked down seriously. “Before you did your thing out there, you made me promise you things, hard things and I kept my promises. Now you need to return that courtesy.  
You need to promise to let me help you get through this. Can you promise me that?”

Stephen blinked as tears spilled silently down his cheeks. He swallowed and whispered, “Yes.”  
“ I promise.”

Tony Smiled “Good,” He leaned in and kissed him again. 

Stephen moved to the side to make room in the bed in an unspoken invitation. Tony kicked off his shoes and laid down in the space pressing up against Stephen’s firm warmth.  
Tony nuzzled his nose against Stephen’s cheek. “ I love you and I promise that you will get through this, we will get through it.” 

Stephen breathed in and closed his eyes and whispered a quiet “thank you.” 

Stephen turned to kiss Tony, softly and without urgency. He mouthed “I love you” into the kiss and felt Tony smile in return.  
They continued with gentle brushes of lips and the sharing of breath until they both dropped off to sleep.


End file.
